


Catching the Whale Under the Mistletoe

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, SouMako - Freeform, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Another Christmas means a Matsuoka party with their friends at school. Of course Gou insisted the mistletoe be hung up. Yet she isn't the one who ends up benefiting from it.





	Catching the Whale Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako for my 70th Ao3 work? Yes I think so! 
> 
> Obviously I'm still in a holidays mood so enjoy another Christmas diddy!

The Matsuoka house was lively with the laughter and chatter of high school students buzzing with holiday spirit and excitement. Christmas was around the corner and and it was the perfect excuse for socializing, partying and some season-themed flirtation.

 

As he readied another helping of snacks for hungry guests, Rin felt something looming behind him that wasn’t quite his shadow but it was just as familiar. “What is it, Haru? Need somethin’?”

 

“What’s with the mistletoe?” Straight and to the point as always, Haru wasted no time in criticizing the small decoration that had been spotted in a doorway by a gaggle of Gou’s giggling lady friends.

 

Scarlet eyes rolled in Rin’s head, “That was my damn sister’s idea. She insisted we put it up. I argued against it but she wouldn’t drop it so I eventually just gave in about it.” The older Matsuoka sighed similarly to when Gou’s stubbornness had outweighed his own on the matter.

 

The Samezuka swimmer could feel the icy blue stare centered at the back of his head, “You should really take it down. It’s a nuisance.”

 

Another drawn out exhale ghosted over Rin’s lips. “Can’t you just avoid it? Or time going through the door when no one is there? It’s not difficult, Haru.”

 

“I’m not asking for me. Makoto is being practically dragged to it by the girls.”

 

“What? Really? Hah!” The redhead couldn’t help but laugh. The idea of the backstroke swimmer blushing red as he was taken by the arm and pulled under the leaves again and again, stuttering all the while, just tickled him. 

 

“Yes. He needs to be rescued. You know as well as I do he won’t do it himself,” Haruka sidled up to Rin’s side and reached for the next bag of chips in line to get opened and dumped them into a recently drained bowl. “So take it down, would you?”

 

“Unfortunately no can do,” Rin’s lips were still pulled into an amused smile but his tone remained matter-of-fact. “If I go to take that down, my sister is gonna have my head. “It’s tradition! It has to stay! Don’t you dare touch that, Rin!” She’s so obnoxious about it and I’m done arguing with her over it.” His impression of his sister sounded spot on and though Nanase knew he was right about their team manager’s reaction, he continued to insist.

 

“Wait until she’s distracted.”

 

“If it bugs you that much that Makoto is being dragged under the damn thing, why don’t you just take it down?!”

 

“Too short.”

Rin’s expression went deadpan for a few beats. “You’re so fuckin’ useless.”

 

“We need to help him. Look.” The pair turned their gazes to the living room area where most of the Matsuoka guests peppered the furniture and the floor. It didn’t take long to find the tall brunette towards the corner, being bothered by yet another mistletoe hopeful tugging at his sweater sleeve. Makoto’s cheeks were rosy and though his words were likely soft and pleasant, his expression did little to hide the internal screeching and flailing in his mind.

 

“Jeez...these girls are savage,” Rin commented. He continued to scan the room and spotted his sister, who was already surveying him. Likely waiting to see if he tried to sabotage her mischievous sprig. “Well Gou’s watching my ass like a hawk over it already so I can’t help him.”

 

* _ SKREEEE* _

 

It was then that the silent third in the corner of the kitchen reminded Rin that he was there by haphazardly pushing his chair across the floor as he stood up. Haru was startled for a moment. Didn’t even notice the other sitting at the family table which is quite a feat considering his size. Rin called out as hs fellow Samezuka made a silent yet determined-looking exit. “Oi, Sousuke! Where are you going all of a sudden?” All that answered him was a dismissive hand. “Tch, ass.” Even though the tallest of the three escaped to the living room, the pair left behind didn’t take their eyes off of him, wondering prodded him enough to go mobile. With raised eyebrows, they watched him slowly make his way to the infamous doorway and pluck the sprig from it’s nest. 

 

“Huh, guess he got tired of you bitchin’ about it, eh?” Rin grinned at Haru who merely continued his surveillance in silence. They spectated as Gou ran up and gave him a good verbal lashing but she went shockingly quiet after he leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Huh, wonder what he said,” the other Matsuoka wondered allowed, noting to ask him so perhaps he could use this same verbal power against her himself. Rendered speechless, Gou seemed awfully interested when Sousuke turned his back on her and strolled towards the far corner of the room. 

 

“Now what the hell is he doing? Wait...is he gonna save Makoto?”

 

It seemed that Yamazaki’s destination was Tachibana’s hiding spot where he was far too out in the open for his own tastes. The persistent blond who was still clinging to his arm like a spider monkey was dismissed by a deep, robust voice that she dared not disobey. Once in the clear and in the middle of receiving a word of thanks from the relieved Iwatobi swim captain, he lifted his arm, dangling the small bundle of Christmas leaves above their heads. Before Makoto could even speak, Sousuke swooped down and planted a firm kiss square on his lips.

 

In unison, Haru and Rin’s muscles and joints stiffened and their eyes went wide. While Haru’s voice seemed to get shredded in his throat every time he tried to utter a word, all Rin managed to awkwardly roar out was, “EEEEEHHHH?!” 

 

When the butterfly expert backed away, half-lidded teal eyes surveyed his handiwork; a dumbfounded yet pleasantly surprised Makoto. The dreamy look in the shy teens face said all that was needed. “Well then, looks like he saved Makoto after all, eh Haru? Haru? Wait, where the hell are  _ you _ going?!”

 

Just as the Nanase passed the threshold, he turned his head back just enough to allow Rin to hear his motive, “To tell Sousuke to give me the mistletoe so I can get rid of it. It’s clearly too much trouble.”

 

Rin could only blink for a moment. “Haru hold up! Clearly Makoto liked it! Haru? HARU GET BACK HERE DON’T RUIN IT!”


End file.
